


Before it's Too Late

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Civil War, Comics, F/M, NSFW, Penetration, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of the Civil War, Steve Rogers and his girl meet to find comfort in each other before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before it's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in homage to Civil War and Captain America. It is inspired by the entire CW comic series and the story that follows. If you have no idea of the comics story or movie, read at your own risk. 
> 
> And as always, Team Cap ❤️

Existence as we knew it was in pandemonium. Multiple bombings, murders, explosions happening around the world. A hundred children crushed under rubble in the Stamford disaster. New York, Johannesburg, Seoul- all broken, no matter how they attempted to rebuild. The exploded shell of Las Vegas still in dusty ruins. Superheroes slain by their friends, as they faced the government and each other at war. The world’s safety vulnerable and raw. Trust broken then destroyed. It was killing. It was death.

Steve hadn't been to our apartment in weeks. The few times I had spoken to him, he was less the man I'd known with fewer words to say. He couldn't and wouldn't share what was happening to him. The rough ache in his voice broke my heart. It tore me apart to lay there every night in our bed alone and pray, beg, plead to God that he'd keep Steve safe. I was terrified for the man I loved and the home we’d built.

When I saw him, my lower lip buckled under the pressure of my emotions. I swore I wouldn't cry in front of him. His blond hair was messy, face bruised, red and blue uniform ripped and marked with dirt. He quietly locked the door, then strode across the living room and took me for his own. His arms crushed me against his chest, putting the broken pieces of us back together temporarily. There was nothing he could say, no words left for us. He'd fight tomorrow for what he believes in.

His hand tangled in my hair, pulling my face to his. I relinquished everything to him, abandoning my control as I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, my lips buried against his. Our tongues slid within our mouths, deep constant kisses that reminded us of who we are as a pair. His chin and cheek were rough against my mouth as he kissed me. Our lips parted, he tasted of salt, sweat, and metal. I steeled myself, somewhere in the back of my mind remembering that Steve needed me. My suffering was only going to hurt him further. But I needed him too.

Steve slowly pushed me back against the table, the edge painfully cutting into my ass. He bit my lip, then went to my neck, aggressive and torturing as his stubble scarred me. At first I thought he was weeping, by the way his chest heaved and his hot gasps fell against my skin. But he was consumed, letting himself free, my body his escape. I whimpered, leaning into him, almost limp in his arms, a rag doll of lust there for his need. He started to undo the belt of his uniform, and I stripped my blouse. Steve whipped it over my head, gathered me back into his arms, and lifted me onto the table. His possession and strength confirming again how much I loved him. My soldier, my hero, my safety. I moaned as he buried his head between my breasts, reaching behind with his strong fingers and unclasping my bra in one motion.

Steve pushed my skirt to the floor as he tugged himself free of the uniform. My ass was cold on the tabletop as I spread my legs for him. He sent himself into me in a surge of power and need, reminding me as our bodies met that our love still existed. Steve's strokes were aggressive yet careful as he took out his frustrations in the only safe way he had now. His lips never left mine, as he pushed himself in and out of me. He moaned as if he was sobbing. I broke away and cried out his name, the first word we’d said, and tightened my arms around him, holding him close to me, possessing him as mine for this short escape. My eyes shut and my lips traced across his shoulder. I reached down between us and teased my clit, as Steve increased his pace. His grip on my skin tightened and he groaned as he got closer, then silenced us both with a kiss. Lost in the the oncoming waves of momentary bliss, I moaned as the dizzy stars overwhelmed me. Steve freed his own orgasm as he saw my body dissolve onto his. I felt myself trembling, my body liquefying in his arms, as he shuddered from his release.

A few deep demands along my dripping core, and he was done. Withdrawn from me again, the lust in his eyes replaced by the pain he’d momentarily forgotten. He pulled away, tucking himself back in his uniform. I let him leave my arms, outstretched then mournfully lowering.

“Thank you, my love. I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise.” He muttered against my lips.

As he walked out the door, I let the tears stream down my face. Hoping he was right, knowing in my heart he was wrong. A promise he might not be able to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> You will always have my heart, Steve Rogers. See you on the flip side. ❤️
> 
> Property of evansrogerskitten 2016


End file.
